


A light that does not fade

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: Gentiluna Week Day 1: The prophecy; changing fate; “I’ll protect you”Gentiana chooses to defy the fate passed down to the oracle.





	A light that does not fade

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S GENTILUNA WEEK!!!! Put together by my lovely twin [determination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination) on here and [spelldaggers](https://twitter.com/speIIdaggers) on twitter. Please participate if you have the chance, whether you write something or draw something or do whatever!!!! The official twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/gentiluna)~ Support the beautiful lesbians please Gentiluna is a good pairing and deserves the love

Gentiana watches Lunafreya pace the room restlessly. 

She's been at it for at least the first half of the past hour, ever since the two of them were left there by the first secretary of Accordo, and there are no signs that she has any intention to stop. She has eyed the chair across from Gentiana a few times but she doesn't ever seat herself, just keeps walking and walking. Gentiana would tell her to stop and conserve her energy, but she also knows Lunafreya would not heed her words so she holds her tongue and silently hopes her presence will be enough for now.

Gentiana can hear the patter of Lunafreya's heels on the tiled floor even when she looks away or closes her eyes, a persistent pattern of clicks that echoes in the quiet room, in sync with the seconds that tick by and draw them closer and closer to the designated time. She senses the tension radiating from her companion, the nerves that she's managed to steel into a straight face with practiced ease over the years, despite all her worries and misgivings, because she can't show weakness, because she must play out her role. Still, it bubbles up beneath the surface.

One look at her and an outsider would think the oracle is fine, that the back and forth on her feet is merely a manifestation of her anticipation to move forward with the awakening of the hydraean, but Gentiana knows her better than that. She knows without a shadow of a doubt that it's taking every ounce of Lunafreya's strength to hold everything together and not burst apart at the seams.

After all, Leviathan is the final astral she must awaken in order for the Chosen King to establish his pact, the last in a long and tiring mission that only the Oracle can carry out, a task so enormous that any other would have been crushed under the weight of its importance. But Lunafreya… She never ceases to amaze Gentiana. She finds the tiniest thread of hope and she holds onto it, no matter how slim the chances are, and she never gives up. Even when she knows what the outcome will be in the end, when everything is over.

The end… Something about that thought pricks at Gentiana, sends a small wave of ice through her chest, cold spreading outward and seeping into her limbs. She's known for a long time that this was coming, and it's just as the astrals had planned, just as the prophecy foretold. It was inevitable, of course. But… she doesn't like it, not one bit.

"Gentiana…" Lunafreya speaks finally, her soft voice breaking the quiet like a gunshot and yet also blending right into her surroundings so that if Gentiana hadn't been paying attention, she would not have known Lunafreya had said anything at all.

"Yes," she responds, standing from her chair and moving toward Lunafreya. She sees Lunafreya's eyes flicker in her direction and then away again, staring unfocused at the window.

"You should leave now. The empire will send in their soldiers soon and I… I do not want you in harm's way." Familiar, unprecedented kindness. Such as Lunafreya has always been, and always will be. A light, when all else has faded, when Gentiana had once thought humanity was lost; Lunafreya always shines through the darkness. Gentiana senses rather than actually feels a shift inside herself, something faltering, the gears cracking through the ice and turning once more. There are roles to fulfill, and fate is believed to be set in stone, unbreakable and irreversible. And yet… Gentiana finds herself willing to try. She wants to change that which lies before them.

She offers Lunafreya a small, gentle smile. "No," she says, feeling the very air shifting around her. "I will remain at your side." Maybe in a different timeline Gentiana might have allowed herself to be convinced, unwilling to test the waters of fate, and left Lunafreya in this room by herself, alone to face that which is destined for her. But not here, not now.

Lunafreya turns to face Gentiana once more. Her brow is furrowed, her lips pursed. "That is not what I expected you to say," she says.

"Nor I."

The honest confession from the messenger causes Lunafreya's eyes to widen, surprise and something more dancing across pale blue. "Gentiana. You know as well as I that… that I… That the oracle will not survive-"

"Perhaps," Gentiana interrupts softly. She steps forward and raises one hand to cup Lunafreya's cheek in her palm, her skin smooth and warm to Gentiana's touch. Still so full of life, despite everything she's been through. It renews the determination that Gentiana had not even realized dwelled within her, a fire underneath the ice, to see to it that no harm comes to Lunafreya. "But hope still burns its flame even when the waves of despair threaten to bury it. The oracle is strong in will, and even stronger so at heart. And she is not alone."

Lunafreya's face crumples ever so slightly as she nuzzles against Gentiana's hand. "But Noctis," she mumbles. "I have to protect him and ensure that Leviathan gives her blessing or else-" 

Gentiana shushes her and leans closer, resting her forehead against Lunafreya's. Lunafreya accepts the gesture readily, her arms rising up around Gentiana, hands clinging to the fabric draped over her shoulders. Gentiana rubs her thumb soothingly along Lunafreya's cheek. 

"As the oracle protects the chosen king," she says, voice filled with conviction. "so shall the messenger protect the oracle."


End file.
